The background description is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to exemplary embodiments described herein, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Generally, motor vehicles include a variety of electronic devices for convenience and safety. Among them few cars and other vehicles provide automatic climate system to maintain a set temperature for the driver and passenger and also provide an automatic lighting system to illuminate interior of the vehicle and control external lights of the vehicle. Even many convenience features such as seat adjustments, steering wheel adjustments, automatic mirrors, and the like provide additional convenience for drivers and passengers. Also other features such as intelligent airbags are able to discriminate children from adults to prevent deployment for further safety.
However, existing electronic devices that form part of an automobile have limited capabilities in terms of providing health monitoring by means of various sensors and communicating data/information from such sensors to a remote server/repository where the data can be assessed/monitored/processed in real-time. Furthermore, even though few ambulances provide medical assistance, such services/capabilities are not present in normal automobiles/vehicles in general. Furthermore, existing automobiles do not attempt to couple, integrate, and/or optimize performance of vehicles based on user's health monitoring output, user's preferences, vehicle characteristics, user's profile, automobile settings, among other automobile related parameters such as speed, location, among others. Existing systems also do not efficiently enable transmission of such automobile and/or health information to one or more servers for real-time remote assessment thereof for recommendations/health indications to be put forth.
In addition, existing systems/architectures that enable viewing status of and/or controlling home electrical equipment/automation system remotely also have strong limitations. Existing architectures of such home electrical equipment/automation systems do not provide a single interface such as a single device for users to monitor their health conditions in automobiles and transmit health related information to a server/repository, wherein the same interface/device also enables the user to view/process/evaluate status of one or more home automation sensors and control them remotely.
There is therefore a need in the art for a functional device that enables monitoring of health parameters/conditions of a user and also enables remote viewing/monitoring/controlling of home automation sensors/system.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.